Lollipop
by yamihikari06
Summary: Abel gets a lollipop and goes off to enjoy it, only to run across the paths of other characters, who wish to make his life a living Hell some who are there for no reason. Rated T for insinuations about lollipops and shounenai. Pairing: AbelTresCain.


**Lollipop**

**Lady Date:** This ought to be good.

**Cain:** What do you have planned?

**Lady Date:** Me? Nothing. Yamihikari, on the other hand…

**yamihikari:**_looks up innocently from writing, and blinks_ Who? Me? I'd never do anything like that.

**Cain:** Right. We really believe you.

**Abel:** Of course we do. _is completely oblivious_

**Snape:** You poor, poor trusting fool.

**Lady Date:**_pokes Leon_ Move your ass, you lazy bastard.

**Leo:** Alright. Alright. mutters Crazy bitch.

**Lady Date:**_smacks Leon_ Move!

**Leon:** Alright, already. Yamihikari, Lady Date, and Prettypeoplelie (who will arrive later) do not own Trinity Blood or Harry Potter. If they did, they'd be rich and everything that they write would have actually happened in the storyline. _to himself_ That would be pretty damn horrible. _to readers_ Anyway, they aren't making any money off of this, so don't bother suing. You wouldn't be able to get any money off of them anyway.

**Yamihikari:** On with my story.

---

Abel whimpered, struggling against the ropes that had been used to tie him to the bed. He tried to pull away as the man drew near him. "P-please d-don't," he begged. "I'll do anything you ask, just…"

"You already knew that this was coming, Father," the man said, shaking his head. "Now just relax, and I promise it won't hurt a bit. Okay?"

Abel struggled more, his eyes wide and full of terror. "No. Please. You don't have to do this. You can choose not to."

"It's my job, Father Nightroad. I can't shirk my duties to my employer. I am, afterall, getting paid for this."

"S-sure you can. I won't tell anyone."

"I'm sorry, but I must do this."

---

In the long, dimly lit hall outside the room, a high-pitched scream could be heard echoing. Everyone who was there just stopped, surprised.

---

Abel curled up into a little ball, crying.

The man shook his head. "Father Nightroad," he sighed, "you needed the shot." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the shaking priest. "You're honestly that afraid of needles."

"Yes," Abel pouted. "They hurt." He glanced up at the doctor. "And I don't enjoy being stabbed, thank you very much."

The doctor sighed again. "Would you feel better if I gave you a Blow Pop? Strawberry flavored, perhaps?"

"A Blow Pop?" Abel blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

Abel smiled cheerfully. "Okay." He jumped up, happily taking the candy from the man. "I still don't like needles." He rushed out of the room, ignoring the stares from other patients, and tearing the wrapper off of the lollipop. He popped the candy into his mouth, sucking on it.

Caterina and Esther, who were standing outside a room, talking, glanced up at Abel as he passed by, greeting him. They blinked as he continued on, trying to strangle their laughter, or hide it with fake coughs.

Able glanced back, confused and frowning. _'What's so funny?'_ He sighed, inwardly, as he passed Asta, half expecting her to yell at him for some unknown, illogical reason.

Instead of yelling like the priest had expected, Asta burst into laughter, not even bothering to hide her amusement.

"What's so amusing?" Abel demanded.

"You really don't realize?" Asta asked in disbelief. She laughed harder. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I don't." Abel pouted. "What is it?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Fine." Abel turned and walked away, leaving Asta doubled over from her laughter. He sucked on the Blow Pop again, thinking. _'Why is everyone picking on me? What's so funny that I don't understand?'_ He frowned slightly.

"Well, well," Dietrich said. "What do we have here?" He smirked as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Someone who's enjoying his candy a little too much," Isaak answered, smirking at Dietrich.

Abel glared at the duo, embarrassed. "Get out of my way," he ordered. "I'm in a hurry."

"Oh? Where to?"

"None of your business." Abel pushed past the two men, blushing as their laughter continued, even when he was all the way down the hall. _'Stupid Dietrich. Stupid Isaak. I hope there's no one else on the way to my room.'_

"Hey!" Leon called. "What's your rush?"

Abel groaned. _'Just what I needed.'_ He stopped and turned to look at Leon and Hugue.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room," Abel answered. "Afterall, we have the day off. I wanted to go get some rest." He moved the sucker around in his mouth, trying to find a better way to speak around it.

"Having fun with your lolli?" Leon smirked at Abel's blush. "You'll make someone pretty happy someday. You know that?"

Abel nearly choked as Leon made his "observation."

"He's 'training,'" Hugue said, his voice mock-serious.

"I see," Leon said thoughtfully. "For who? Tres, maybe?" He gave Hugue a sly look. "Or maybe one of us?"

Abel squeaked, rushing past the other two A.X. members. _'I can't believe them.'_ He felt his cheeks heat up as he hurried to his room. _'Why me?'_ He jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" he called.

Tres entered the room. "Status report, Father Nightroad?" he inquired.

"I'm fine." Abel sat down on his bed, sucking on the lollipop. He was just glad that the cyborg wouldn't insinuate anything about his sucking on the candy.

"Your cheeks are flushed. Do you have a fever?"

"Leon and Hugue, as we as everyone else, are trying to embarrass me. That's all. I'm fine."

Tres sat down on the bed, beside the other priest. "I do not understand. Please elaborate."

"Tres…you're a cyborg, right?"

"Affirmative."

"So some part of you is still human?"

Tres didn't respond to Abel's question.

"You said that you don't feel any emotions? Do you…remember what it was like? Anger?…Love?"

Tres leaned in close, and, after removing the candy from Abel's mouth, pressed his lips to the other man's.

Abel moved forward, leaning into the kiss as it grew even more passionate. He was the one, however, to pull away slowly. "Um…" he started dumbly. _'What just happened? Did…did Tres just kiss me?'_ He stared at Tres, still surprised, and blushed when Tres smirked, running his tongue over the Blow Pop.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Cain asked, entering the room. He looked from his brother, to the cyborg, and back again, raising an eyebrow at the expressions.

"Affirmative," Tres said, cockily. He wrapped an arm around Abel's waist, acting as if the priest belonged to him.

"Oh?" Cain walked over to the bed. "What's wrong, dear brother? I hear you were rather upset with Dietrich and Isaak. You're not easy to upset."

Abel blushed, still flustered. He opened his mouth to answer his brother's question, only to have it covered by Cain's mouth. His blush grew deeper as he was pushed down onto the bed, under his brother and beside Tres. _'This has to be some sort of dream or something.'_

--- (AN: If you wanted smut, other versions will be available at a later time. They WILL have smut in them. Thank you.)

Abel smiled, content, as he cuddled up to the two men that he lie between. He closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Tres brushed a lock of hair out of Abel's eyes and kissed the man's cheek.

"Cute, isn't he?" Cain asked softly. He smirked slightly; when he spoke again, his tone was full of amusement. "And that's why they call them Blow Pops."

---

**Lady Date:** _smirk_ I'm impressed.

**Tres:**_smiles slightly. however, the smile disappears almost immediately._

**Abel:**_pouts_

**Cain:**_laughing_ I thoroughly enjoyed it.

**prettypeoplelie:**_blinks_ I'm surprised. There was no smut.

**Lady Date:** Nope. That's my job.

**yamihikari:** Because we all know how you mind works. _glances over at Abel_ You know that you enjoyed it. _glances at prettypeoplelie_ And remember this is only version 1 of the story. There will be three others with smut.

**Lady Date:** Believe it or not, I wasn't like this until I met your guys.

**prettypeoplelie:** She lies…

**yamihikari:** You just figured that out?

**Lady Date:**_glares _I am insulted, and I resent that.

**yamihikari:** No. You resemble that.

**Lady Date: **Why do I hang out with you?

**yamihikari:** Because you love us. _smiles_

**Snape:** They say great minds think alike.

**Lady Date:**_sigh_ Review, lovelies.

**yamihikari:** Yes, please do. This is my first story that will be posted. _does puppy dog eyes_ Pleeeaaassseee. Oh, and if you flame, they will be used to cook our Kinkubi for dinner. If you don't know what a Kinkubus is, read "The Romance of Abel Nightroad," on Lady Date's account.


End file.
